1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays that turn on and off electrical apparatuses. Examples of electromagnetic relays include those for domestic use, industrial use, and on-vehicle use.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an electromagnetic relay as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-89484 allows and interrupts a flow of electric current in an electrical circuit by closing and opening a pair of contacts formed by a fixed contact and a movable contact. There is concern about generation of an arc when a voltage becomes higher than a minimum arc voltage or an electric current becomes larger than a minimum arc current at the time of the fixed contact and the movable contact in contact with each other separating from each other with a movement of the movable contact in a direction away from the fixed contact or the fixed contact and the movable contact out of contact with each other moving toward each other with a movement of the movable contact in a direction toward the fixed contact.